


what the spring?!

by 93cm



Category: Lovelyz
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Song fic, grumpy!jiae, plus we kid kids bc i love them, sunshine!mijoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93cm/pseuds/93cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>spring sucks.</p><p>well not the whole time. it's nice breathing the cool air,that kind of breeze that makes you want to stroll around the park while looking at cherry blossoms because they're so amazingly beautiful.</p><p>until you look in front,seeing lovers go all lovey-dovey with each other,then you remember why you hate spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what the spring?!

**Author's Note:**

> i actually forgot i have this on my memo ;-;  
> anyway,enjoy! ♡

_"Do you really like spring you fools?_

_Are cherry blossoms really that pretty you idiots?_

_Flower petals eventually fall, I hope you all fall too_

_I hope you all break up"_

 

spring sucks.

well not the whole time. it's nice breathing the cool air,that kind of breeze that makes you want to stroll around the park while looking at cherry blossoms because they're so amazingly beautiful.

until you look in front,seeing lovers go all lovey-dovey with each other,then you remember why you hate spring.

yoo jiae,23,single,has a lot of her time in her hands and she does not know where or how to use it. she likes hanging out with her friends. sure. but sometimes it's tiring seeing you only have two friends who obviously are busy with their lives as well.

soojung is busy with her work,and myungeun obviously is with her girlfriend,jiyeon,all the time. again,it sickens her. or maybe she's just bitter.

jiae sighs,trying to find a vacant bench to sit on so she could enjoy her iced latte. she always likes drinking coffee at this time of the day even if soojung says,"it's three in the afternoon,why do you keep doing this?" she can decide for herself,right? why does soojung and myungeun always treat her like she's the youngest. because you act like it,eonni,myungeun's voice rings through here head.

she didn't noticed she stopped walking since she's too focused on her thoughts. she looks around,noticing she stopped at the middle of the park. no one is looking at me anyway, she thought.

as she looks around,she noticed group of kids (about three to four of them) laughing and shouting happily near a pond with someone who she can't see properly,since the said person is sitting in front of the kids.

jiae got curious and went near the kids,somewhere where she could see clearly but they will not notice her.

"how about this?" jiae heres a voice,a girl's voice,says and the children start laughing again.

"eonni,i can make a funnier face than that!" a little girl on the left side tells her eonni,and she began making funny faces. the other kids can't help but roll on the grass with laughter on their mouths. with the children out of the way,jiae saw the person who is making the kids laugh.

her eyes sparkle like the star at night time,her long silky black hair stands out and her wide smile is bright as the sunshine,jiae thinks,she's gorgeous. again,jiae didn't know she was staring,holding the cup of coffee near her lips and the straw sitting awkwardly on her mouth it looks like she forgot that she was going to drink it.

the girl noticed jiae looking at her,she smiles. that's enough for jiae to shake her head to get out of her thoughts. jiae smiles back awkwardly. dammit,jiae says to herself,this is the first time you see someone this beautiful and you become a total idiot,great yoo jiae just great.

"eonni do you want to play with us?" the little girl from earlier went up to jiae and tugs her pink coat. jiae looks down at her and smiles,shaking her head.

she hears footsteps going towards her,she looks up and the girl smiles at her. she lifts the little kid and hugs her tightly,"i don't think eonni is here to play."

a chorus of 'aww' can be heard from below them. "but noona looks lonely." a little boy says and the girl shush him,"that's not a good thing to say harang."

"but i think she wants to play eonni. eonni is just shy!" another of the little girls whines.

"sihyun," the girl sighs and jiae stops her from getting mad of the three.

"n-no it's okay,i want to play. and yes,eonni is pretty lonely. do you mind if i join you now?" jiae smiles at them and back a the girl in front of her.

'are you sure?' the other mutters and jiae nods in approval.

  
jiae soon sits beside the other on the ground as the sihyun sits on her lap. jiae later learns the girl's name was mijoo. mijoo,such a pretty name for a pretty girl,she thinks.

  
after a few hours later, someone approaches them and mijoo stands up holding the two kids,"oh,oppa! are you finish already?" the guy smiles and nods.

that must be her boyfriend,jiae says to herself,this is not good.

"oh,jiae eonni,this is sungyeol oppa,my brother." mijoo introduces the guy who hands out his hand for her to shake,"it's nice to meet you."

"you too."

"i see you got dragged by these little people here?" sungyeol jokes and the three kids run towards him and puncued her thighs and legs. "oh,well,i should take them home,auntie must be there already." sungyeol adds lifting the two girls and harang gripping the side of his polo shirt. the three bid their goodbye and went off together with sungyeol.

"sorry you dragged by those three." mijoo then apologizes when the kids were out of sight,"you must be having a quiet time for yourself."

jiae's eyes widens and shakes her head,"no,it's fine. it's fun playing with them.they're not like those loud kids who always cry and annoy people."

mijoo laughs aloud,and jiae can't help but smile at the action,"you're funny,eonni."

jiae didn't know what to say,and just stare at mijoo's face. they stroll around the park once more,quietly.

"say,eonni,since it's almost six. why don't we walk together and find a place that sells the best meat ever?" mijoo says cheerfully and jiae,again,can't help but laugh. damn,yoo jiae,you're smitten as fuck.

jiae nods and follow mijoo out of the park where cherry blossoms are still visible.

she looks at the cherry blossoms and the different lights surrounding them. she looks back at mijoo and thinks,maybe this spring won't suck.

and maybe the spring after this or the next one.

but who is she to think that this will last right? right now,she feels happy because after years of looking for sunlight she finally found someone who might be her sun,in the form of lee mijoo.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments if you like the story! ♡


End file.
